Behind the Smile
by OMFGTITANS
Summary: Warning: Suicide/Depression, Cutting, and Abuse UK/US US/UK
1. Chapter 1

Alfred's(America) POV

Drip, Drip, Drip. My blood from my new cuts splattered on the floor. Alfred counted his newly made cuts, 7 new ones. I carefully cleaned them, I couldn't risk infection. I needed to hurry up, lunch is almost over. As I started to clean the blood on the floor, the bathroom door opened. "Francis just bloody leave me alone, we're not together anymore! why don't you understand that." I heard footsteps leave the restroom, which means one of them is still here. As I stood up, I hit my arm with the fresh cut with the toilet paper holder. I let out a whimper out. "Oui you okay in there?" a familiar British voice called out. Fudge it had to be Arthur, my bully. I decided to stay in the stall until the bell rang. "I know you're in there ,Alfred, I noticed you weren't at lunch. Please come out of the bloody stall." RIIIIINNNNGGG! the bell went off. I stayed still until he heard the restroom door open and close. I let a sigh of relief and opened the stall and headed straight for the sink to wash my bloody hands. "I knew that would work. Why are you avoiding me?" he paused. I turned to face him and realized why he stop talking he saw me washing the blood off my hand. I tried to run out of the restroom but he stopped me. "Let me see your arms" the Brit said. i tried to pull my arm out of his grip but i was too weak for the blood loss. As if sensing i wasn't going to do it willing, Arthur pulled up my sleeve. All my scars, cuts, and bruises were exposed for him to see. "Why do you do this to your self, Love?" he asked quietly. My heart skipped a beat, I knew I couldn't tell him my life story not now. "Because I can I have no other reason to live and you make it even harder to stay alive but none of that matters now." I ran out of the restroom, out of school. I was tried out living, tried of being alone, I wanted to end now. I ran home, into my room, grabbed my box of razors and a bottle of vodka from my dad's endless supply. I'm done. I slowly ran the blade across my arm until there wasn't anymore skin to cut and drunk the whole bottle of vodka to the last dropped. I smiled and welcomed the darkness.

Arthur's(England) Pov

What have I done? I'm so stupid. A dark thought came to mind. What if he tried to...Oh NO I couldn't live if he killed himself. I had to find him. I ran to our class. I burst into the class. I immediately looked for him. " you are 20 minutes late what do you have to say for yourself"Alfred wasn't in class "Fuck!" I yelled and ran out of the class. Where can he be? His House! I ran out of school towards his house. As soon as I got there I knew something was wrong. His door was wide open I ran inside. I checked every room until I got to his room. H was unconscious and there was a lot of blood and there was a empty bottle of vodka. he had a ghost of smile on his face. I started sobbing. I called 911. i picked him up and held him in my arm. This is all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred's pov

All I see is darkness. Then, there's a bright light. I see my mom sadly smiling."MOM!" I ran and give her a bear hug. When we pull away she ask me "Why are you here,son? You have a long life ahead of you." I shake my head" No one wants me there anymore. Everyone hates me especially HIM." My mom shook her head " No look"

She pointed to the ground and an image appeared. It was Arthur, e was sitting in the hospital holding my lifeless hand, crying. "What?! I'm still alive and why is Arthur crying?" realization came over me and guilt consume me. I turned to my mom

"Does he really care about me?"

My mom looked me in the eye and nodded "I believe so he visits you everyday since you tried to commit suicide." I started to tear up. "How long has it been?," I asked her. "One year i believe" i gasped that long and everyday he comes to visit me. " I need to go back. I kinda miss him and Mattie ." my mom didn't even look surprise "Don't back for a long time."my mom smiled and waved good-bye. This time I welcomed the light instead of the darkness.

I'm coming back to them.

Arthur's pov

Its been a year since Alfred went into a coma from the blood loss. I work all night to help pay for his bill that his dad won't pay. I miss school a lot just to see him. At school, no one cares that I'm missing school, not anymore.I visit him everyday, hoping he would wake up and look at me with his beautiful blue eyes, i missed so much. I love him so much. i wish i told him instead of messing with him. if i had just did that, he won't be a coma right now. i start sobbing, this is all my fault. I squeeze his lifeless hand, praying he would squeeze back. No response as always. "Alfred if you can hear me, l love you so much and i want you to come back to me. Wake up please. I need you. i know i was a bloody cunt and i don't deserve you. you're too good for me but please come back. We can start all over. Please Matthew is waiting for you. He comes when he can. He misses you so much." I hear voices outside. "I'm sorry but, I don't think your son will ever wake up. I think it's time to take him off life support." I gasped no they can't. "Okay Doctor" No no no no this can't be happening. They can't just kill him. He'll wake up. I just know it. The doc to comes into the room. "I'm sorry young man but I have to turn his life support off. I'm frozen in shock. doctor moves to the machine, presses some buttons and turns off the machine. The sickening sound of the heart monitor flatlining fills my ears and I break down in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! A annoying beeping sound filled Alfred's ears. WTF?!Alfred thought. As he opened his eyes, a blinding light blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around. He saw a ugly sight. Arthur was crying his eyes out on the floor. Alfred just wanted to hug him and to make him smile. Alfred got a idea, "Yo, anyone have a burger? I'm starving" Arthur's head shot up when he heard the voice he missed the most. Arthur quickly stood up and bear hugged a surprised Alfred. "Is it really you or am i dreaming again?"Arthur whispered. Alfred getting over his shocked, smiled and said " of course not the hero is back" Arthur giggled" of course you are Also to answer your first question, i always bring a burger just in case you woke up"Arthur got off the bed and flushed when he saw the doctor trying to hold back her fangirling fit. Arthur tossed the burger to Alfred who caught it without hesitation. Alfred ripped open the wrapper and ate the burger whole. "Thanks, love' would be great" Arthur said sarcastically. Alfred smirked as the Brit got near. Once Arthur got close enough, Alfred pulled him close and brought his lips to Arthur. Arthur was frozen in shock but so got over it and kissed back. They were in a deep make-out session when they were interpreted by a small but noticeable click. They broke apart to find one of the nurses taking a photo of them. "oh...I'm sooo sorry it was just so cute and sweet and i couldn't resist...i'm really sorry...well not really" the nurse slurred out. Arthur smirked and got up off the bed and grabbed the cell from the nurse to look at the photo. He smiled at the nurse" can you please send it to me, miss?." The Nurse looked shocked, but nodded. They exchanged numbers and not a minute later Arthur had change his screensaver to the amazing photo of them together. There was a knock at the door , it was the doctor she told Arthur that it was time to go home that Alfred had to get some rest. Arthur gave Alfred a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye. Alfred smiled he was glad that he came back especially for Arthur. The doctor came in again and gave Alfred some medicine so that he could go to sleep. That night both Arthur and Alfred had amazing dreams of each other.


End file.
